Beside You
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/AU/Temari tak pernah menganggap dirinya diabaikan oleh Shikamaru/Mind to RnR?/Not birthday fic, but Happy Birthday for Nara Shikamaru.


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beside You by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/AU/Temari tak pernah menganggap dirinya diabaikan oleh Shikamaru/Mind to RnR?/Not birthday fic, but Happy Birthday for Nara Shikamaru.**

**-Naruto-**

Temari tak pernah sekalipun merasa Shikamaru mencampakkan dirinya. Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Shikamaru selama lima bulan ini berjalan aman, lancar dan sehat wal afiat. Tak ada kendala satuvpun. Kalauvpun ada mungkin hanya masalah sepele dan itu dengan cepat terselesaikan. Shikamaru tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Ia tipe orang yang _simple_. Asalkan bisa hidup dengan senang itu sudah cukup. Temari memaklumi sikap Shikamaru yang selalu berkata 'merepotkan' tiap detiknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, karena itu sudah bawaan Shikamaru sejak ia masih usia empat bulan dalam kandungan mungkin. Temari juga sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan kebiasaan Shikamaru yang hobi tidur. Ia rela berjam-jam di bawah pohon di bukit belakang sekolah hanya untuk menemani laki-laki itu tidur.

_'Malang nasib Temari, punya pacar bertampang bak zombie macam Shikamaru.'_

Itu pikiran orang-orang sekitar yang tak tahu menahu tentang diri mereka. Mereka selalu menganggap bahwa Shikamaru dan Temari seperti bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Itu hanya anggapan bahwa kenyataanya Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk menunjukkan kemesraannya di depan publik. Baginya itu terlalu merepotkan. Temari pun begitu. Sikapnya yang juga cuek menanggapinya dengan ringan tangan. Ia juga merasa sungkan menunjukkan kemesraannya bersama Shikamaru di muka umum seperti Sakura dan Sasuke atau yang lebih 'terbuka' seperti Sai dan Ino.

Hubungan yang paling terlihat paling hanya pulang bareng atau jalan-jalan bareng di taman. Kencan yang paling sering yaitu di bukit belakang sekolah seusai pelajaran terakhir. Walaupun tidak bisa disebut kencan, karena Shikamaru lebih banyak menghabiskannya dengan terlelap. Temari juga tak pernah protes.

Tiap kali ditanya "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru, Temari?" oleh teman-temannya, Temari hanya menjawab simple, "Baik-baik saja." dengan tersenyum. Namun teman-teman yang lain tak merasa begitu. Mungkin mereka mengharapkan konflik 'panas' antara Shikamaru dan Temari, dan kemudian dijadikan sebagai '_Hot News_' kemudian sekolah menjadi gempar dengan berita itu. Sama saja dengan waktu ia jadian dengan Shikamaru. Dalam waktu sebulan masa pendekatan, Shikamaru segera menyatakan cintanya dan langsung diterima oleh Temari. Sekolah benar-benar gempar, pasalnya Shikamaru yang pemalas dan menganggap semua hal merepotkan bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti Temari. Anggapan bahwa Shikamaru itu _gay_ sirna seketika.

Namun, Temari tak pernah menyangka kejadian saat berada di taman bersama Shikamaru.

Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah, Temari menemani Shikamaru menikmati siang hari –walau akhirnya berujung ngoroknya Shikamaru. Kali ini bukan di bukit belakang sekolah, namun di sebuah taman. Bolehlah sekali-kali ganti suasana. Keduanya duduk di bawah pohon Maple di tepi danau. Suasana taman cukup ramai. Orang-orang beragam usia menikmati saat santai di taman terbesar di Konoha itu. Selain tempatnya nyaman, juga dilengkapi arena permainan anak-anak seperti ayunan. Juga sebuah danau tepat di tengahnya.

Seperti biasa, Shikamaru berbaring di atas rerumputan sambil memandangi kapas-kapas putih besar yang berarak di langit, awan. Shikamaru suka awan. Ya, itu membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Sementara Temari tengah asyik membaca buku tebal di atas pangkuannya yang tadi dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan sambil bersandar pada batang pohon.

Semuanya nampak biasa saja sampai dua orang wanita seusianya lewat di depannya dan memperbincangkan dirinya.

"Hei, lihat dua orang yang di bawah pohon Maple itu!" perempuan dengan rambut dicat cokelat sebahu menunjuk arah Temari. Memang dua perempuan itu berada tak jauh dari tempat Temari dan mereka sedang membeli es krim sambil bergosip.

"Iya, mereka sedang kencan ya? Tapi aneh sekali, kenapa si pria malah tidur? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau ceweknya di sebelahnya? Atau mungkin dia pura-pura tidak tahu?" timpal perempuan lain yang berambut hitam panjang sepinggang.

"Kasihan ya wanita itu, diabaikan oleh kekasihnya sendiri." kata si rambut cokelat dengan nada menyindir. Saat itu Temari sangat ingin menyumpal mulut mereka dengan sepatunya, ditambah dengan sepatu Shikamaru. Jangan lupa bumbu tambahan seperti garam, merica, bawang merah, bawang putih, bumbu masak, jahe, kunyit, dan lain-lain kemudian dimasak hidup-hidup. Namun, Temari tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Stt! Jangan keras-keras, nanti dia dengar!" si rambut gelap mengingatkan kemudian mengajak temannya pergi.

Temari bersyukur saat itu juga. Beruntung dua orang tadi berbeda sekolah. Kalau sampai mereka satu sekolah, Temari tak segan menggantungnya di atas tiang bendera yang menjulang tinggi itu.

Temari tak ingin kegiatan membacanya terganggu, segera ia mengambil _handphone_ dan _headset_. Memasang ujung _headset_ di salah satu lubang _headset_ di _handphone_ dan memakai _headset_ di kedua telinganya. Menikmati musik sambil membaca buku di tepi danau bersama kekasih. Nikmat sekali baginya. Tapi lama-lama rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Ia tak tahan untuk menutupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Tak berselang lama ia pun tertidur.

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dua kali dalam setengah detik. Langsung saja laki-laki itu bangkit dari posisinya yang tidur menjadi duduk. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah tertidur cukup lama. Terlihat dari langit yang sudah nampak kemerahan di ufuk barat. Jam di taman menunjukkan pukul lima lebih dua puluh menit. Suasana taman tak seramai siang tadi. Biasanya Temari akan membangunkannya tepat pukul lima sore. Matanya kemudian beralih ke arah gadis disebelahnya. Baru menyadari bahwa Temari juga ikut tertidur. Manis sekali. Wajahnya terlihat polos dengan terpaan cahaya matahari senja membuat wajah Temari kian menawan.

Cukup lama lelaki itu memandang wajah kekasihnya sampai-sampai kekasihnya terbangun.

"Ngh ... Shikamaru? Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Jam lima lebih dua puluh menit."

"Astaga! Maaf Shikamaru aku ketiduran." Temari menepuk dahinya sendiri. Menyadari keteledorannya. Shikamaru tersenyum sambil menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti lelah." Senyum terlukis di wajah Temari.

"Err Temari.." panggil Shikamaru, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh setelah merapikan _handphone_, _headset_ dan sebuah novel. "Apa?" tanya Temari singkat.

"Apa aku terlihat mengabaikanmu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah serius dan sedikit merah tentunya. Tamparlah pipi Temari saat ini juga. Ia pasti masih bermimpi.

"Jadi, tadi kau..." kalimat Temari terpotong, dan disambung cepat oleh Shikamaru. "Ya, tadi aku belum tidur dan aku mendengar semua ucapan wanita merepotkan tadi," terangnya. "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." lanjut Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Shikamaru heran. Tak berselang lama Temari berucap, "Selama ini aku sama sekali tak merasa diabaikan olehmu. Aku tahu kau bukanlah cowok romantis, dan aku juga tak begitu suka cowok romantis yang setiap harinya mengucapkan 'aku cinta kamu' atau 'aku sayang kamu.' Bagiku, berada di sisimu seperti saat ini sudah membuatku senang dan aku percaya bahwa kau selalu milikku."

Hanya butuh waktu tiga detik bagi Shikamaru untuk mencerna ucapan Temari barusan. Ia tahu wajahnya sudah memanas ketika Temari mulai memberinya sebuah penjelasan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Temari. Wajahnya serasa direbus dalam suhu dua ratus derajat. Namun kalimat dari Temari barusan telah melegakan hati Shikamaru. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengajak Temari pulang.

"Ayo pulang, sudah sore. Nanti aku digoreng oleh kedua adikmu dan menjadikanku makan malam keluarga Sabaku kalau kau terlambat pulang. Dan itu sangat merepotkan!" ucap Shikamaru seperti biasa dengan gaya khasnya membuat Temari terkekeh geli. Ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak kemudian menyusul Shikamaru dengan setengah berlari. Fakta lain ditemukan kalau Shikamaru _tsundere_.

Shikamaru memang bukanlah seorang cowok yang romantis. Bukan pula laki-laki yang selalu mengucapkan kata 'aku cinta kamu' atau 'aku sayang kamu' tiap detiknya. Bukan pula laki-laki yang senantiasa menunjukkan keromantisannya di depan khalayak. Baginya itu adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan. Dan itulah yang dikagumi oleh seorang Sabaku no Temari dari Nara Shikamaru. Asalkan berada di sampingnya dan setia di sisinya ketika dibutuhkan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan juga membuatnya nyaman.

**-End-**

**-Naruto-**


End file.
